Los colores del arcoiris
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Serie de drabbles para la comunidad Musa Hetaliana de Livejournal. Sus vidas tienen infinidad de colores y matices que ni siquiera ellos saben que existen. Sólo han sentido unos pocos, los colores del arcoiris. Rome/Carthage. Histórico.
1. Naranja

**Personajes:** Cartago/Roma  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Semi-histórico  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Hetalia Axis Power_ no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>El cielo anaranjado arrastraba el azul cobalto, despidiéndolo hasta un nuevo día, dando la bienvenida al negro infinito. Era un cielo salpicado por miles de estrellas ya extintas, que aún así siguen brillando casi perpetuas, como testigos de tiempos remotos y deseos futuros. Cuentan que no existe el miedo a perder, sino el temor a ganar. Él y yo lo sabemos bien.<em>

_Hace frío en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero yo no lo noto._

* * *

><p>Cartago no solía dormir durante noches así, no podía. A veces le asaltaban inquietudes que ni él mismo comprendía pero que le obligaban a mantenerse en vela, noche tras otra hasta que algo conseguía trastocar su estado.<p>

Esa vez no fue diferente.

El tiempo pasaba despacio, lento, como una exhalación tenue. Hacía fresco en el piso superior, los balcones abiertos dejaban entrar la brisa marina. Cartago, tumbado cuan largo era sobre un triclinio junto al ventanal, leía pequeñas obras de escritores alejandrinos y helenos. Cuando no podía dormir, lo único que se le antojaba hacer era leer versos.

Se alumbraba con una única vela, danzarina y juguetona. Una pequeña luz naranja que dibujaba formas sombrías sobre los papiros, sobre las líneas y las palabras. Cartago entornó los ojos y suspiró, dejando los rollos a un lado y levantándose con algo de reticencia.

Se asomó al mirador. La luna casi llena adornaba el cielo oscuro y a lo lejos podía ver las brillantes luces de antorchas en el puerto, en los navíos. Apoyándose en la balaustrada, notó el frescor, acariciándole la piel caliente yoscura.

Miró hacia el horizonte.

Poco después nota que no está solo.

—¿Cartago?

Roma estaba detrás, frotándose un ojo, revolviéndose el pelo y bostezando largamente. Era una de esas épocas en las que alegaba que el mar se embravecía mucho para navegar y que prefería quedarse anclado allí que en Sicilia, dónde los siciliotas le miraban con malos ojos.

Cartago se terminó girando, con la luz plateada recortando su figura. Difuso, aun con sueño, Roma tuvo la impresión de que estaba envuelto en misterio. Uno de los pendientes del púnico lanzó un destello anaranjado.

— ¿Roma?… — vaciló, no le gustaba que le pillasen despierto, pensando en sus cosas. No quería explicar nada— ¿Ocurre algo?

Este sólo se encogió de hombros y se acercó despacio hasta quedarse a su lado, mirando también al infinito negro.

—No, me desperté y vi luz en el pasillo — volvió a bostezar — ¿No podías dormir?

La franqueza del romano a la hora de preocuparse era ciertamente inquietante. A veces sus intenciones las solapaba con otras cosas o cuestiones, pero no cuando se trataba de él.

—El pueblo está inquieto…— la verdadera razón. No era el frío, ni ninguna inquietud personal, si no la de su propia sangre, su mente de nación. —… aunque no lo parezca.

Roma sabía que Cartago siempre andaba de uñas con Siracusa y Sicilia y que eso le quitaba el sueño. Le angustiaba no saber que hacer para solucionarlo, y solidarizarse con él era lo único que se le ocurría. Por eso, sacrificando las restantes horas que tenía para dormir, había bajado a ver cómo estaba.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirando la línea entre negra, azul marino y plateada del océano, allá en la bahía. Los barcos se mecían ligeramente sobre la mar rizada. Roma parecía ausente, más bien adormilado. Cartago no.

Pero querría estarlo.

—Roma, te estás quedando dormido.

La voz de Cartago nunca había sonado tan dulce, o eso le pareció Roma, medio apoyado en la barandilla de marfil, casi con la sien posada en ella. Roma gruñó y se levantó rápido, como si quisiera dejar ver que podía aguantar despierto. Cartago sacudió la cabeza, condescendiente y le tomó del brazo.

—Vamos, no quisiera que te cayeras por el balcón, las manchas de sangre quedan muy feas en el patio.

Roma refunfuñó de camino, mientras intentaba soltarse diciendo que era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse de pie, aunque lo decía con tal voz de sueño que era poco posible creerle. Cartago lo consiguió arrastrar hasta el triclinio dónde momentos antes él había estado leyendo. La vela proyectaba aun esas sombras suaves y danzarinas pero ya se estaba consumiendo.

Cuando Cartago la cogió, resbalaba cera hasta la base de cerámica. La llamita naranja se acercó hasta la mesa junto a la cómoda cama improvisada de Roma. Cartago no pudo menos que reprimir una sonrisa ladina.

El romano ya estaba dormido, relajado.

Cartago se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de Roma, el cual se removió despacio. Intermitentemente cerraba y abría los ojos y cada vez la vela era más pequeña. Cuando esta se consumió, Cartago se quedó a oscuras, escuchando la respiración pausada de Roma.

Oía grillos y tan sólo la luz de la luna le acompañaba ahora.

* * *

><p>Roma se despertó tarde, como siempre sucedía. Abrió los ojos primero, despacio, pensando que Cartago se iba a enfadar con él por quedarse hasta casi la hora de comer en la cama. Sin embargo, al poco se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama y que Cartago no podría enfadarse con él por eso.<p>

Lo tenía apoyado en el torso, sentado en el suelo. Profundamente dormido.

Roma se sonrió mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba, como hiciera durante la noche. Pero no se movió, prefería quedarse así hasta que su amigo se despertara porque sabía que verlo en ese estado, de esa forma, era algo que probablemente no iba a poder repetir.

Junto a ellos, tan sólo queda un leve rastro de cera y un platillo de barro, contenedor del recuerdo de la llama naranja.


	2. Azul

**Personajes:** Cartago/Roma  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Semi-histórico

****Disclaimer:** **_Hetalia Axis Power_ y Roma pertenecen a _Hidekaz Himaruya_, Cartago a mi.

* * *

><p>Nadie sabía de dónde provenía mi nula disponibilidad para nadar. Lo cierto es que era algo superior al terror de sumergirme en algo más grande que la propia Tierra. La sensación se adueñaba de mí y me impedía maniobrar como cualquier niño común que chapotea, adiestrado desde su más corta infancia para saber sobrevivir si caía por la borda de algún barco.<p>

Yo tenía mi propia historia detrás, una que nadie conocía y que esperaba nadie llegara a conocer nunca. Pero eso Roma no lo comprendía porque era –y es- curioso de cojones y cuando le entraba –y le entra- la perra por saber algo, no existe gran cosa que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Anda, cuéntamelo. —él me suplicaba una y otra vez mientras caminábamos por el puerto. Yo quería trabajar y olvidarme de ello, pero él no. No conocía el significado de la palabra responsabilidad ajena.

—No, y deja de insistir, romano cabeza de chorlito —medio refunfuñé, algo hastiado.

—Púnico idiota —él intentó contraatacarme con algo similar pero nunca lo conseguía de esa forma. No era capaz de encontrar un peyorativo mayor que ese para mí. Extraño.

Roma parecía un niño pequeño cuando se comportaba de esa manera, pesado y cargante. Y yo no podía hacer más que tratar de ignorarlo a ver si se le pasaba, cosa que ocurría después de horas de andar molestándome con sus exigencias. El colmo llegó cuando él notó que no iba a poder convencerme mediante palabras, pasando a convertirse en el ser más irritante, infantil y pesado de todo el Mediterráneo.

Literalmente.

Me detuve a medio camino de uno de los muelles cuando noté que me apresaba por la espalda, sujetándome para que no me moviese, aunque si hubiese querido podría haber seguidos caminando con él a rastras. Roma, cuando vio que hablar no serviría de nada, se me enganchó encima como si fuera una garrapata, sin soltarme.

—Suéltame — dije, más bien ordené, irritado.

—No— él tenía la frente apoyada en mi omoplato derecho. Me entraron escalofríos. Hijo de… perra.

—Suéltame — repetí, cada vez más enfadado. Se me frunció el ceño solo.

—No hasta que me digas.

—No te voy a decir nada como no me sueltes.

Noté que algunos transeúntes y trabajadores contemplaban, divertidos, la escena, viendo a su nación apresada por un hombre con mente de crío. Suspiré, a veces odiaba tener una amistad tan estrecha con él.

A veces desearía no sentir nada, como realmente aparento.

Lentamente pareció que me iba a soltar, aflojando despacio el agarre al que me mantenía sujeto. Cuando me giré para mirarlo, él no lo hizo, mirando en cambio hacia otra parte, ofendido y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Curioso.

—Cumple con el trato.

Tenuemente, y aprovechando que no me está mirando, me sonreí de lado, notando que estábamos cerca de una dársena vacía. Me acerqué a él, igualmente despacio, hasta quedar a meros centímetros de su figura. Roma me miró entonces, entre curioso, impaciente y ansioso.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no me gusta nadar?

—Sí —respondió vehemente.

—¿Quieres saber realmente por qué no me gusta nadar?

—S-Sí…

Esa vez pareció algo vacilante porque ya había reconocido mi expresión, una que denota un plan en mi mente y que voy a cumplir de un momento a otro. Sin decir nada más, tan solo extendí mi mano izquierda y la apoyé en su pecho. Presioné y empujé. Roma profirió un agudo sonido de sorpresa y después un corto grito. Luego suena el chapuzón.

Sí, había tirado a Roma al agua, fría y azul, con las carcajadas del puerto de fondo y mi sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Me asomé por el malecón, viendo surgir su cabeza en la superficie, escupiendo y mirándome desde abajo con enojo. Supe que se sentía humillado.

—Ahí tienes la razón, Roma, el agua está fría, sabe salada y te puede matar.

—¡Tú, púnico idiota! ¡Ya verás cuando te pille!

Por una vez se oyó mi propia risa a la vez que me alejaba por el rompeolas. Roma estaba y estaría enfadado un tiempo en el cual me mirará mal desde la distancia. Pero se le acabará pasando y volverá a mí como un cachorro, necesitado de atención perpetua. Una que siempre le concedo a pesar de todo por lo que me hace pasar.

Mientras aun lo oigo farfullar contra mi, observé las olas y el mar, azul en la lejanía, recortado contra el recuerdo de una tormenta que me hizo odiar cualquier momento que estuviera sumergido en el agua profunda.

Azul, azul. Nunca lo olvido. Es un color frío, como una muerte que te ahoga.


	3. Verde

**Personajes:** Cartago/Roma  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Semi-histórico

****Disclaimer:** **_Hetalia Axis Power_ y Roma pertenecen a _Hidekaz Himaruya_, Cartago a mi.

* * *

><p>No podía creer que su enfado durase ya una semana. No recordaba que hubiese durado tanto uno de sus berrinches. El más largo que podía rememorar era de una extensión de tres días y Roma había sufrido más su propio enojo que Cartago.<p>

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Nunca se habría imaginado que probar su propia medicina fuera tan duro.

Ocho días después de haberlo arrojado al agua, Cartago se preguntaba si acaso esa vez Roma se habría enfadado con él de verdad. Normalmente, Roma se enfurruñaba y se aislaba, comportándose de manera infantil, hasta que finalmente cedía y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Pero desde hacía una semana, Roma le había estado ignorando, y no le lanzaba miradas de disgusto pueril de cuando en cuando. No le ignoraba como si no le viese, simplemente le denotaba un comportamiento frío de cuasi desprecio. Uno que se convertía en viscoso escalofrío cuando esos ojos de color ámbar le miraban y le reprochaban en silencio, pidiendo que por una vez Cartago reconociese su error.

Cartago estaba empezando a no soportar ese trato.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuánto más vas a estar así?<p>

Finalmente Cartago no pudo más, tenía que preguntarlo. Y en consecuencia actuar. Se esperaba cualquier respuesta, cualquier palabra de protesta, pero no lo que le contestó, con indiferencia, como si nada pasara.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Roma estaba tumbado bajo la sombra de una palmera, grande y voluminosa, en el patio del palacio de Cartago.

Lo dijo tan tranquilo, relajado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión que Cartago interpretaba como victoria. Luego la gente decía que los púnicos eran tramposos. Pues los romanos no se quedaban cortos. Cartago no iba a perder la paciencia porque ese romano cabeza hueca no se lo merecía. Ya había logrado que se irritase, no le gustaba que jugasen así con él.

—Pues yo creo que sí. —murmuró, descruzándose de brazos, mirándolo del revés y desde arriba. Roma se sonrió porque notaba su rabia. — Y como no dejes de pensar que así me estás castigando te voy a echar a patadas de aquí—dijo entonces Cartago sentándose al lado, de nuevo adoptando su aire sereno.

Roma abrió un ojo y frunció el ceño, incorporándose de golpe y mirándolo, esta vez con su habitual expresión de niño al que le han roto un capricho. Cartago entornó los ojos y le miró de soslayo. Era tan hábil tendiendo trampas que nadie lo notaba nunca.

A un púnico nadie le ganaba en astucia. Eso decía un dicho

—Estaba bromeando— aclaró Cartago ante los ojos ya nada impasibles de Roma.

—Ah. —Roma tragó el anzuelo.

—Es mucho más sencillo llevarte al puerto y allí patearte.

—¡O-Oye!

Quería oír una queja así. Roma volvió a contrariarse como siempre hacía. Cartago no pudo hacer menos que suspirar, elevar una de sus manos y palmear el hombro de su compañero, condescendiente.

—Te falta mucho que aprender, estás muy verde.

Cartago terminó por levantarse.

—Anda, vamos a comer. —solucionó, mucho más templado—… Invito yo.

No pasaron ni tres segundos para que Roma se pusiera en pie, caminando tras Cartago e intentando no olvidar que estaba enfadado con él, aunque a duras penas lo consiguiese.

—¡Pero a lo que yo quiera! ¡Y vino, mucho vino!

—Sí, sí…

Cartago siempre fue hábil estratega, ideando un plan para cada ocasión en especial. Por ejemplo aquél. Si ves que el enemigo intenta atacarte con tu propia estrategia, idea una nueva y hazle ver que eres más fuerte.

Y si no, siempre queda el soborno.


	4. Celeste

**Personajes:** Cartago/Roma  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Semi-histórico

****Disclaimer:** **_Hetalia Axis Power_ y Roma pertenecen a _Hidekaz Himaruya_, Cartago a mi.

* * *

><p>—Roma, no es cómo si en mi casa no tuviera una, ¿sabes?<p>

—¡Da igual! ¡Las mías son mejores! ¡Vamos!

A los esclavos que guardaban el vestíbulo no se les pasó desapercibida la expresión de Cartago, de visita en Roma por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Normalmente era Roma quien frecuentaba la casa de Cartago pero esta vez había resultado ser distinto.

Roma le había invitado expresamente y Cartago sospechaba que lo que quería era impresionarlo de alguna manera. Lo que Roma no sabía era que todo lo que él tuviera, Cartago llevaba siglos teniéndolo, no en vano era la capital del mundo antiguo después de haber desbancado a Grecia.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a las termas.

Se quedó callado mientras Roma negociaba el precio con uno de los encargados. Finalmente accedieron a darles un servicio completo más tiempo extra por dos sestercios de más.

—Pasen al _apodyterium_, por favor.

Uno de los esclavos les condujo hasta una salita rectangular repleta de hornacinas en sus paredes y un banco corrido bajo ellas. Estas servían para que los clientes se desnudasen y dejasen sus pertenencias a buen recaudo. Aunque nadie le robaría las posesiones a la personificación de una nación, habría que estar loco para siquiera intentarlo.

A esas horas no había nadie pues la hora común de acudir a las termas con los amigos era más temprana. De hecho, Roma había elegido ese periodo de tiempo a propósito.

Cartago notaba las diferencias entre las termas de su casa y las de Roma, mucho menos avanzadas. Tendría que enseñarle a diseñar mejor los edificios. Pero se olvidó de todo eso mientras se quitaba los brazaletes y los dejaba con cuidado en una de las celdas. Le causaba gracia ver a Roma ir quitándose de a poco las capas y capas de ropa que llevaba encima mientras que él mismo tan sólo tenía que deslizarse la túnica y el chitón.

Se desataba las ataduras del calzado cuando Roma se sentó al lado, imitándolo.

—Oye, ¿esa cicatriz es nueva?

Cartago bufó, medio sobresaltado por aquella pregunta tan banal, evitando mirarle directamente.

—No lo preguntes cómo si conocieras las otras… y no, no es nueva.

—Pues no la había visto antes. — Roma protestó porque notaba la acusación.

—Eso es porque no voy por ahí alardeando de ellas, como tampoco voy quitándome la ropa delante de ti todos los días.

—Pues deberías, desnudarse con otro hombre es un acto de comunión y así se estrechan los lazos de amistad mejor que de cualquier otro modo.

—Dioses, cállate.

—¿Qué? Lo digo en serio…

La conversación, llevada hasta casi la puerta de la primera sala, se detuvo cuando un esclavo negro les salió al paso y se señaló las orejas. Al principio ninguno de los dos entendió a qué se refería pero cuando el esclavo repitió la acción y a la vez alcanzó uno de los pendientes de Cartago, comprendieron que debía quitárselos.

Cartago suspiró, tomándose uno de los lóbulos. Llevaba los pendientes puestos desde joven y casi nunca se los quitaba. No le gustaba desprenderse de ellos. Fue casualidad o no, pero lo cierto es que Roma notó su reticencia y fue él quién se adelantó a quitárselos, con cuidado.

Nunca supo por qué pero el que hiciera eso se le antojó mucho más cercano e íntimo que si le hubiese quitado la ropa.

* * *

><p>Las gotitas resbalaban por su piel morena, imitando las que se deslizaban por las paredes de azulejo celeste, reflejando el agua caldeada en la que estaban sumergidos. Roma la había llamado <em>Caldarium<em> y era la primera del ciclo de la terma. Cartago la identificó con la suya a la que llamaban _Sauna_.

Una bañera de agua caliente, rectangular, provista de piletas equidistantes sobre las cuales manaba agua fresca para beber y refrescarse de cuando en cuando. Esa sala servía para sudar y exudar todo lo malo de la piel. También servía de relajo y era dónde se llevaban a cabo la mayor parte de las charlas políticas.

Sólo que ahora todo estaba en silencio.

Apoyado de espaldas a una de las paredes de la bañera rectangular, se dejaba caer intermitentemente hacia abajo hasta que las puntas del pelo rozaban el agua.

Caliente. Cerraba los ojos, hasta que sentía la cabeza de Roma sobre su hombro porque se estaba quedando dormido metido en el agua. Le despertaba sutilmente, sacudiéndolo con el hombro a la par que este protestaba diciendo que no se quedaba dormido, que solo quería acomodarse mejor.

Cartago siempre respondía lo mismo.

—No soy tu almohada, idiota.

—Pero es que estás calentito.

A veces sus caprichos le sacaban de quicio, pero solo interiormente. En apariencia seguía siendo el mismo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí todo está caliente, así que déjate de monsergas y quítate de encima, que bastante tengo.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Cuenta!

—No empieces…

Cartago se levantó para salir y dirigirse a la siguiente estancia, la sala de baño templado y la de masajes. Roma lo siguió, refunfuñando que era un seco y un soso y también un mal amigo, a lo que Cartago replicaba que si tan mal amigo era la próxima vez le iba dejar atracar en África su abuela la Loba.

Roma no tenía más opción que claudicar.

En la sala templada, sendos chorros de agua a presión, ejercida por dos robustos esclavos tracios, salidos de cañerías en las paredes, limpiaban los restos de sudor y asperezas que pudieran quedar de la anterior bañera. Después, tumbados en divanes, dejaban que una cuadrilla de esclavos de diferentes nacionalidades masajearan los músculos agarrotados, doloridos y las contracturas al mismo tiempo que eslavas diestras limaban las uñas y las durezas de los pies.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo no hablaron, tan solo dejaron hacer su trabajo a los esclavos, profiriendo de vez en cuando gemidos de gusto al notar que deshacían los nudos del cuerpo.

Por último, el _frigidarium_, una gran piscina donde se realizaba el último baño frío reconstituyente después de sudar y recibir los masajes.

Por suerte para Cartago, en toda la extensión de la piscina hacia pie así que no tuvo problemas para meterse al agua. Roma lo hizo como hacía todo. Escandaloso y a lo grande. Es decir, lanzándose hecho una bola, salpicando el resto de la sala y al elenco de esclavos. Cartago no pudo evitar sonreírse mientras se dejaba embriagar por el agua fría.

Roma se acercó nadando hasta él, quedándose apoyado a su inversa sobre el borde, pataleando de vez en cuando.

—Venga dime, ¿te he impresionado?— la pregunta se le antojó tonta pero igualmente esperada. Cartago no le iba a mentir, realmente.

—Mas bien no, en casa tengo termas que duplican el tamaño de las tuyas y cuyos servicios están más que ampliados. —respondió sin temor a que se enfurruñase— Te recomiendo sustituir el techo plano por bóvedas, harías que el vapor se adhiriese a él y el agua se escurriese hasta abajo de nuevo, de manera más cómoda.

—Ah…

Roma miró hacia el techo, pensativo. Se movió de manera que quedó esta vez de lado a Cartago. Lo observó por un momento. Este estaba con los ojos cerrados pero interpretando el silencio de Roma como que andaba analizando su consejo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Cartago abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el mordisco de Roma en el hombro, alarmado.

—¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —exclamó, pillado por sorpresa.

Roma rió alto, ya nadando hacia el centro de la piscina.

—Púnico idiota, atrápame si puedes. —en sus ojos brillaba el desafío. Cartago se medio incorporó, molesto.

—No voy a seguirte el juego.

—Cobarde. —canturreó Roma, ya casi al otro lado.

Cartago frunció levemente el ceño mientras terminaba de levantarse del todo, mostrándose amenazador y monumentalmente fastuoso.

—Tú… romano cabeza de chorlito…

Los esclavos apenas pudieron contener algunas risitas ahogadas al ver a aquellos dos fuertes hombres hechos y derechos jugar a atraparse entre sí, como si fueran dos niños en la bañera de su casa particular.

Mientras, las gotitas seguías deslizándose por las paredes, de manera trémula, surcando las baldosas de color celeste.


End file.
